


shishi

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9
Relationships: qyxy - Relationship





	shishi

摆脱现实的方法，朱光潜相信：在“在美术（即艺术——笔者注）中寻慰情剂”。因为在朱光潜看来，“美术”不以实用为目的，不但能引起人的“快感”，更“给心灵以自由活动的机会”；他在美学园地里找到了安生立命之所，正如他在《无言之美》里说的：“美术家的生活就是超现实的生活，美术作品就是帮助我们超脱现实到理想界去求安慰的。我们主张多探险，多尝试，不希望某一种特殊趣味或风格成为‘正统’。  
“美不仅在物, 亦不仅在心, 它在心与物的关系上面; 在物为刺激, 在心为感受; 它是心借物的形象来表现情趣。世间并没有天生自在、俯拾即是的美, 凡是美都要经过心灵的创造。我们须见到一个意象或形象, 这种‘见’就是直觉或创造; 所见到的意象须恰好传出一种特殊的情趣, 这种‘传’就是表现或象征; 见出意象恰好表现情趣, 就是审美或欣赏。创造是表现情趣于意象, 可以说是情趣的意象化; 欣赏是因为意象而见情趣, 可以说是意象的情趣化。美就是情趣化或意象情趣化时心中所觉到的‘恰好’的快感。‘美’是一个形容词, 它所形容的对象不是生来就是名词的‘心’或‘物’, 而是由动词变成名词的‘表现’或‘创造’。  
依朱光潜的看法, 美是主( 心) 客( 物) 观统一的结果, 美也是一种“境界”, 这种“境界”是“情趣意象化和意象情趣化”恰到好处的“契合”。而在这心物媾合中,“是我的情趣和物的姿态往复回流”( 移情) 。美也是一种创造( 直觉) , 这种创造( 直觉或见) 要“恰好”( 不即不离) 使意象和情趣合而为一( 距离) 。  
显然, 朱光潜的美感经验分析是以“形象的直觉”为逻辑起点, 融入“距离”说; 以强调自觉的审美态度, 再融入“移情”说以展开物我之间的双向互动, 从而把美感经验描述成为一个有机的动态心理过程。


End file.
